Fruit
Fruits are food items found in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Variants Some articles have been separated into their own articles and are not listed below: * Mutfruit of the mutfruit tree. Banana yucca fruit Banana yucca fruits can be found growing on yucca trees across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used in a couple of crafting recipes and decrease starvation and dehydration. Bighorners enjoy eating this fruit.The Courier: "What would you suggest I do instead?" Follows-Chalk: "Hmm... you might try luring the baby out with some banana yucca. These Bighorners go crazy for the stuff." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) * For the irradiated version that appears in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Irr. banana yucca. Barrel cactus fruit Barrel cactus fruits can be found growing on barrel cacti across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes. * For the irradiated version that appears in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Irr. barrel cactus. Bell pepper Bell peppers are a cultivar of sweet peppers (as opposed to hot peppers) native to the Americas that most commonly come in green, red, orange and yellow varieties.The Courier: "Got anything to eat?" William Farber: " " (William Farber's dialogue) Wild blackberry Blackberries can be found growing on bushes across the Savage Divide. They are used as an ingredient in several consumables recipes. Buffalo gourd seed Buffalo gourd seeds can be found growing on buffalo gourd plants across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in a few crafting recipes and decrease starvation and dehydration. Cherry Cherries can still be found served in bars in the Commonwealth.Curie: "Oh, a bar. I have read so much about places like this." Henry Cooke: "Nothing but the best for someone as lovely as you, my dear." Curie: "I would like a Rum and Nuka-Cola. With a bunch of cherries, please." Henry Cooke: "If you're unhappy hanging out with your crew, you could always work for me. Good pay and all the free drinks you can handle." Curie: "Hmm. This smells quite... potent." (CompanionCurie.txt) Cranberry Cranberries can be found growing on vines across the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia. They are used as an ingredient in several consumables recipes. * For the diseased version that appears in Fallout 76, see: Diseased cranberries. * For its mutated version that appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76, see: Tarberry. Firecracker berry Firecracker berries can be found growing on bushes across the Savage Divide and the Forest regions of Appalachia. Fresh apple A rare food item that can restore some Hit Points without irradiating the player. Additionally, in Fallout: New Vegas Hardcore mode, it can reduce Starvation and Dehydration. Fresh pear Fresh pears are rare food items in in the wasteland, usually cultivated in temperate areas. Additionally, in Fallout: New Vegas Hardcore mode, it can reduce Starvation and Dehydration. Honey mesquite pod Honey mesquite pods can be found growing on honey mesquite trees across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes and decrease starvation and dehydration when consumed. Jalapeño pepper Jalapeño peppers can be found growing on jalapeño bushes across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes and decrease starvation but increase dehydration when consumed. Legume Legumes, commonly referred to as beans, are cultivated and consumed by the Boomers as their source of protein, since they do not raise livestock. Lemon The small yellow citrus fruit of an evergreen tree native to Asia that is usually used to flavor foods and drinks.Fallout 2 Manual, pg. 157Deezer: "Why, nothing but the most refreshing, delicious lemonade you've ever tasted!" Curie: "Lemonade, truly? But I see no lemons." Deezer: "There are no alcoholic additives or artifical preservatives of any kind! Only good old-fashioned cold refreshment!" Curie: "He is very odd, no?" (CompanionCurie.txt) Lima bean A flat green bean grown in a pod native to South America. Lima beans were one of the few varieties of fruits and vegetables grown via the hydroponics experiments conducted in the Rivet City science lab.Janice Kaplinski: "I've got a new strain of lima bean I'm developing. I'll bring a sample sometime." (JaniceKaplinski.txt) Lime A small green citrus fruit that is usually used to flavor foods and drinks.Khan raider: "{138}{}{Hey, anyone remember what was in a Long Island Ice Tea?}" "{139}{}{Yeah, vodka, rum, tequila, triple sec, lime, and Nuka.}" (Bcgengrd.msg) Maize Maize, or corn, can be found growing in at many farms in the Mojave Wasteland and the Commonwealth. Maize has yellow kernels and fresh green husks, resembling species commonly grown pre-War, while the corn grown in the Commonwealth has purple splotched kernels, resembling breeds of 'Indian corn'. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes and decrease starvation and dehydration when consumed. * For the variants of corn that appear in Fallout 4, see: wild corn and fresh corn. Nevada agave fruit Nevada agave fruits can be found growing on Nevada agave plants across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes, and decrease starvation and dehydration when consumed. Orange A sweet citrus fruit from southeast Asia that the Office of Science and Industry wishes to cultivate on a large scale.The Courier: "I'm listening." Thomas Hildern: " " (Thomas Hildern's dialogue)The Chosen One: "{112}{}{Smoothskin? Why did you call me that?}" Harold: "{156}{hld14}{You cut with the dull edge of the knife, don’t ya? You don’t look like an orange peel left in the sun all day. Your skin’s still soft and purty. }" (Gcharold.msg) Peach A drupe that survived the war, and is still used as an idiom for a sweet person.The Lone Wanderer: "Okay, I'll get irradiated. Just be ready to fix me up when I get back." Moira Brown: "Oh, you're a peach! Or, at least, some sort of hardy fruit that grows in the savagely irradiated mockery of agriculture we have nowadays. Now, 200 rads should be enough for basic sickness, but if you can get 600 or more rads, my tests will be even more accurate. Just make sure you can get back here, and I'll see to it that you're well taken care of!" (MoiraBrown.txt) Pinto bean pod Pinto bean pods can be found growing on pinto bean plants across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes and and decrease starvation when consumed. Pinyon nuts Pinyon nuts can be found growing on pinyon pine trees across the Mojave Wasteland. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes and decrease starvation when consumed. Prickly pear fruit Prickly pear fruits can be found growing on cacti throughout the Mojave Wasteland. They can be used by the player as a recipe ingredient. Refined punga fruit Cultivated by the Point Lookout tribals, refined punga fruit has overall superior to its wild cousin, able to flush radiation from the system. Spore plant pods Spore plant pods can be found on Spore plants either at Zion Canyon or at Big MT. They are used as an ingredient in several crafting recipes. They are used in a couple of crafting recipes and decrease starvation in addition to increase one's natural resistance to poison. Starlight berry Starlight berries can be found growing on creeper bushes across The Forest. Strange fruit A strange piece of fruit that appears to be an apple. No preservatives and no additional food coloring added. The fruit has been severely mutated by the radiation of the wasteland, and passes on a few rads to anyone that consumes it. Tarberry Tarberries can be found on small plants growing on the surface of still water across the Commonwealth and the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia. The tarberries are very similar to cranberries since both are water-grown crops. * For its non-mutated version in Fallout 76, see: Cranberries. Watermelon A large melon with a smooth green rind, pink flesh and a mildly sweet taste.The Chosen One: "{113}{}{Like what?}" Dave: "116}{}{I was born two months premature. When I was one, I was dropped on the porch. When I was two, I had pneumonia. When I was three, I got the chicken pox. When I was four, I fell down the stairs and broke six ribs. When I was five, my uncle was decapitated by a watermelon. When I was six, my parents hit me in the head with a shovel. When I was seven, I lost my right index finger to my pet rat.}" (Ocdave.msg) Wild punga fruit Wild punga fruit can commonly be found growing along waterways throughout Point Lookout. It has the unique ability to help flush radiation out of the body. References Category:Consumables Category:Flora es:Fruta ru:Мутафрукт